someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2: Hell Valley
I was at a party one night. It was a Mario party. And yes, we did play Mario Party 8 for the Wii. Then we kept playing for a while, then we started Super Mario Galaxy. I told them there was a second one. We kept playing and playing, until we got to Shiver-Bone Galaxy. Tyler, a friend at the party, saw three strange figures at the mountain tops. "'The hell is that?" We saw nothing, then I had an image pop up in my head. It was three figures, staring down from a top of a mountain. I saw another image. It was Mario burning to death in some kind of lava place, and a figure just staring at him, at a top of a mountain. My friends were asking me if I was okay, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything. "Hey bro, it's your turn." I grabbed the controller, and I just burned Mario in the lava. I started laughing. It was like I was possessed by something. "Snap out of it!" I said I had to go, and take my Wii and remote. It was raining. Pouring. I then hurried in my car, and started to drive home. My mind started to wander. I had an image of me falling, and falling, and then I started to burn. A figure was looking down at me. A car started to honk at me, that's when I started to focus on the road. I got home safely, and I went to bed. May 16, 2016 I wasn't able to sleep at all last night. I had a strange dream. I was in Mario's eyesight. Everything looked so real. The bad thing was, I was at Shiver-Bone Galaxy. I looked up, and three figures looked back at me. I started running, but I could not escape them. I slowly started to faint to the top of the mountain. I felt a gentle push, and I started falling. Before I hit the ground, I woke up and fell off my bed. My hand started hurting. I pulled my pajama sleeve up, and blood started to come out of my hand. I ran to the bathroom to grab some toilet paper. I covered my arm in the tissue paper. Toilet paper, tissue paper, same thing. I went to the hospital. While I was driving, my other arm started to bleed. I turned on my hazard lights, and started to go 75 MPH. I ran into the hospital, and said I woke up with my hand bleeding, then on my way here my arm started bleeding. I grabbed some tissues and sat down. I started to yell, then my forehead started bleeding. I covered it. I was called in, and I was told that something was going on in my head, that was causing bleeding. She said to get rid of any thing that you think might be disturbing to me. "The game!" I thought to myself. "The god damn game!" I ran to my car and started driving, and once again turned on my lights, and drove. I got home, grabbed the game, and threw it as far away as'' ''I could. I stopped bleeding, and I went to bed. May 17, 2016 I woke up this morning, perfectly. I heard the doorbell ring. I went to see what was there. It was a box. I took it inside, and opened it. It was the game. I flipped out, but I wasn't bleeding. A sticky note was attached on the back. It read: "I won't leave you." I heard voices coming from my Wii. It chanted "INSERT THE DISC". Tyler knocked on the door. I let him in. I told him about everything that happened last night, and today. The Wii wouldn't stop chanting, and Tyler heard it too. I turned on the TV, and inserted the disc. The quality was worse than those old TVs with the nobs. The TV produced loud static, and it shown a Super Mario 64 gameplay. Why Super Mario 64? The player had 123 stars, and 100 lives. The player kept moving the joystick around, but Mario wouldn't move. Mario slowly walked toward the screen. Red static was on the screen for half a second, then Mario looked sad, and demonic. He started to say something backwards, and the castle music turned into sad, piano music. MARIO: "Do you know how many lives I wasted? DO YOU KNOW how many times I died? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PLAYERS JUST KILLED ME?! But thanks to you, I am invincible. Thanks to you, they can't mess with me anymore. Thanks to YOU..." Mario paused for a second, and the music turned to Looping Stairs, but much deeper, with Bowser laughing, much deeper. Then Mario whispered: MARIO: "I can bring you to Hell Valley..." Then the game crashed, with Mario's faint, demonic face behind the static. What did the video mean? What happened to the player? WHAT IS HELL VALLEY? We'll never know, for sure... Category:Super Mario